Cool ideas for stories
by Run0nSentences
Summary: These are a list of story ideas Ive thought of. These could make some great stories if a talented writer wants to give it a try. Id do it mself but im lazy :) Honestly, just skip chp 1&3. 4, 6, and 7 are the best ones. Also, the bakugo twin one in chp 1 is my favorite, so dont skip that one.
1. Wow

Ideas I've come up with for my hero academia. Please message me if you want to use the ideas because I'd love to help come up with further powers/ moves for the character. Collaboration is key to fun writing :)

Vortex

-Izuku midoriya or OC inherits a "Combat portal" quirk. The ability to create portals of varying size. Using this quirk, the user would be able to redirect opponents attacks towards themselves.

Abilities/ moves- redirecting attacks and essentially teleporting themselves

•ranged- dropping objects into a "endless portal cycle. One portal Is directly above the other, and an object will be dropped into the cycle and be sped up to incredible speeds using gravity alone. Then one portal will be redirected and the object will be used as a deadly projectile. This could be applied to the character themselves, by jumping into the portal, the character would be sped up exponentially and their attack would be devastating.

Close ranged- with martial arts skills and quick reactions, the character is unstoppable in a fist fight, as the enemy would find all their attacks redirected to themselves. A right hook from an enemy would be "portaled" back towarded themselves in the form of an uppercut or what not.

Ozai.

-his mother could attract small objects. His father could breath fire. What happens if you combine these two? Fire bending. That's what.

Abilities- fucking fire bending.

Omnitrix

-inspired by the show Ben10

-Izuku would inherit the omnitrix, which would give him access to forms and abilities of i innumerable alien life forms.

Abilities- the same as the tv show.

A volatile relationship

Bakugo had a twin sister that was just like him in almost every way. The difference between them? She's head over heals In love with Bakugos ex-best friend, Izuku Midoriya.

Super soldier

Inspired by captain America.

-Izuku is disheartened after being denied his dream. He seeks a path to becoming a hero. Lucky for him, a benevolent scientist notices his good heart, and decides to give him the opportunity to gain everything he needs to reach his dreams.

-abilities- man cmon, its captain America. You should know what he do.

Magneto

Izukus inherited a much, much more powerful version of his mother's quirk. Control over magnetic forces.

-abilities - the same as the marvel super villain magneto. Dude is a beast.

Storm

I think you get the point by now. Izuku or OC inherits the power of the marvel heroine "storm."


	2. 2

Singer! Izuku.

Izuku post a video of him singing a song on YouTube and it goes viral. Soon, he's offered a contract from a music company and gains fame and fortune. Years later, he comes back to his hometown to visit, when he sees his old bully getting attacked by a slime monster, and the rest is history.

OR

Izuku uses his wealth to acquire gadgets and gizmos in order to become the first quirkless hero.

Also

FUCK KATSUKIxOCHACO PAIRING. FUCK THAT PAIRING. It's the worst. Fuck it. It needs to burn. The only worse pairing is katsuki and Izuku. That one is just unspeakable. Fuck them both.


	3. 3

FORGE-the hottest flames make the hardest metal

Izuku has a twin/ younger sibling. These twins both have much more powerful versions of their parents quirks. Izuku has electromagnetism (look up magneto), while his sister has a flame cloak and powerful flames(look up the human torch.)

Izuku is cool and collected, while his sister is fiery and energetic.

The summoner- Izuku has the same power as the summoner in RPG games like "Brave Frontier"

He can summon up to 6 units from games like those to fight for him. The stronger Izuku gets, the more powerful the units get, until he has 6 absolute beasts. OP Izuku

Then, there's

Samehada

Izuku stumbles upon the sword Samehada, or something like it from Naruto.

Allows him to absorb energy based attacks like fire, explosions, electricity and what not. Also, it'll help him store power from One for all. Perhaps it could be upgraded so that the stored energy is released in a powerful attack


	4. 4

For the love of all that is holy, someone PLEASE write a hulk!izuku fic and make uraraka his Betty or black widow. I would LOVVVVEEE to see a scene where uraraka calms a fully hulked out Izuku like Natasha does in the movie. That would be sooo good.


	5. 5

For the love of all that is holy, someone, PLEASE DO A FIC WHERE AIZAWA IS SECRETLY PART OF AN ALTERNATIVE/ ROCK BAND WHEN HES NOT DOING HERO WORK. OR AT LEAST DO A SINGING FIC WITH AIZAWA WHERE HE SINGS WHEN HE THINKS NO ONE IS WATCHING.


	6. 6 THE BEST ONE YET

The statue of maiden's love. (Based heavily on "the ghost of maidens peak)

On a field trip to the beach, Izuku stumbles upon an old shrine and a statue of a pretty girl, on the edge of a cliff, dedicated to the "longing maiden." The story goes: 3000 years ago, in the early beginnings of Japan, a young, pure woman fell in love with a soldier. One fateful day, the soldier had to leave, ordered to set sail across the sea, to fight an enemy nation. On the very same cliff that the shrine is set, the young maiden stood, ever watchful, as her love sailed away. Even As he faded in the distance, the woman stayed where she stood, on the edge of cliff side, watching the horizon, waiting for the day her beloved would return. Little did she know, he love had perished on the battlefield, never to return again. Days turned into months, and months turned into years, and the woman remained where she was, waiting for his return. As the years passed, and her love never returned, the woman slowly turned into stone, eventually becoming the very same statue behind the shrine Itself. The very last lines on the shrine say that upon the return of her love's soul, the young woman would, at last, be set free. Enthralled by the beauty of the statue, Izuku walks towards it, and slowly lays his hand upon the statue's face. To his shock, the statue begins to crumble, revealing a beautiful, whole, and very much alive woman inside the statue. As Izuku looks at the woman, he realizes, with shock, that it's the very same woman the statue is dedicated to, Ochako Uraraka


	7. 7

ALL SIGHT.

Izuku has some pretty good eyes. Really good, actually. His eyes can manipulate energy and blast the energy from his pupils in various forms. Like: heat vision or fire, or lighting streams of electricity, or even kinetic energy, like concussive blasts. When combined with one for all, he has a great source of energy for his ocular blasts.


End file.
